Question: The arithmetic sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_i = 16 - 4(i - 1)$ What is the sum of the first six terms in the series?
The sum of an arithmetic series is the number of terms in the series times the average of the first and last terms. To find the sum of the first six terms, we'll need the first and sixth terms of the series. The first term is $16$ and the sixth term is equal to $a_{6} = 16 - 4 (6 - 1) = -4$ Therefore, the sum of the first six terms is $ n\left(\dfrac{a_1 + a_{6}}{2}\right) = 6 \left(\dfrac{16 - 4}{2}\right) = 36$.